


Mates

by WinchesterInc



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Stiles, Established Relationship, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, More characters added as the story continues, OOC Derek, Protective Derek, ooc stiles, sterek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 12:34:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8144216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinchesterInc/pseuds/WinchesterInc
Summary: They were running from the big baddie of the week, a group of power hungry witches who were attracted to the mysterious power of the Nemeton. Things ensue and bombs get dropped... kinda?





	

They were running from the big baddie of the week, a group of power hungry witches who were attracted to the mysterious power of the Nemeton. 

 

Derek had went off on his own to try and figure out where the coven was hiding, but was found when Stiles had turned visible next to him. This alerted the coven to where they were hiding and they were chased.

“Derek! Remember that time you did that thing, and something really cool happened? Yeah I’m gonna need that to happen like now. I prefer not to be sacrificed by a coven of power hungry witches.”

“And you think I do? I don’t know what to do with this coven, the basics aren’t working and they have a different scent than regular witches.”

“Well we gotta figure something out before we’re both sacrifices! This is all your fault, if you hadn't insisted on going alone like the broody sourwolf you are and let me come with you, I wouldn't have had to follow you to make sure you didn't die or worse get expelled.”

“Stop with the jokes Stiles, it isn’t the time nor place and don’t blame me either. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't have been caught and we wouldn't be in this situation.”

“Well sorry that I actually care for your safety and I actually love you enough to not want you to die.”

They reached a clearing and Derek couldn’t hear the witches coming after them anymore. 

“I’m sorry Stiles. I didn’t mean to yell at you, you know I just can’t stand the thought of you getting hurt.”

“Why Derek, is it because I’m just a fragile human? Am I just supposed to stand by and watch as the man I love run head first into a fight without thinking for his own well being? Derek, I have nightmares about you dying, and I can’t lose you again.”

“You know what I meant Stiles, logically I know you’re more than capable of handling yourself in a fight, it's just my instincts.” Derek said to Stiles looking away.

“What do you mean by your instincts Derek? And don’t even try to lie to me with some bullshit right now or so help me.” Derek sighed 

“I didn’t want you to find out like this but I have to keep you safe at all costs because you’re my mate.”

“I’m your mate? Why me? I’m a broken mess Derek, especially after the nogitsune. I killed those people Derek, how could I possibly be your mate?”

“No Stiles, you're not broken, you’re perfect the way you are and it wasn’t you who killed those people. It’s not your fault. You didn’t chose to get possessed by the nogitsune and you certainly aren’t responsible for what that thing did while it was in you.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Sterek fic and my first time posting on here. As usual, none of these characters belong to me at all by no means whatsoever and they belong to Teen Wolf. All grammatical mistakes are mine and this is not beta read. Kinda watched the show so most info about Stiles and Derek, I've accumulated from reading other fanfics. Don't really have much planned besides that but if i get enough comments or kudos on it, maybe I'll continue it. Thanks for reading and I'd appreciate feedback.


End file.
